Snowy Days
by Striped-Hoodies
Summary: "So it's not the cruel fate of the goddess of the winter winds?" Green stared at him for several seconds, chuckling upon realizing what he meant. Another sight that was so unnatural for Red to see—for Green to do—but was completely normal (and possibly attractive) at the same time. "Dude, I told you not to read those." - Rated T for Mild Language Use (Now a one-shot)


**Remember when I said I would get something up by the time Ducky got back?**

**Heheh...**

**Anyways, Stress Relief isn't really worth it right now; have some other stuff instead.**

**EDIT: I decided to make it a one-shot. Sorry!**

* * *

"Can you get off?" Green grumbled, uncomfortably shifting to the side. Red had his arms wrapped around the Gym Leader's waist, his head buried in Green's chest. It was an especially cruel winter day. The heater had been turned up, but even that wouldn't quench the thirst of the hungry winter winds. Since the gym was closed from the sudden outbreak of snow, the two were snuggled up on Green's couch, draped by some (yes, _some_) extra blankets they found at the start of the cold snap.

"No way." He mumbled.

"What makes me so special that you need me as a body pillow?"

"You're warm." The sentence came out muffled, but Green was still able to make the words out.

"And you're cold. Now _get off_." Red reluctantly let go, sitting himself up. He remained snuggled close to the Gym Leader—who had already picked up a nearby novel and was already speeding through the pages. It was like he was reading at inhuman speeds, streaming through several pages at a time; words flashing by as the pages turned. Green seemed to function fine even _without _his reading glasses, and often commented on how they were basically unneeded. He kept wearing them anyways; it was a habit for him to put them on while file out his papers for the day. Red laid himself across the sofa, and rested his head on his rival's lap. He could always tell if Green liked the book or not, because his grassy eyes would brighten up in a way that seemed almost unnatural for him, even though his eyes were always like that when the both of them were little.

There was also the fact that Green was—believe it or not—a very picky reader.

"So you _have _to use me as a pillow?" Red look up, only to see his rival (but at that point, it would've been the wrong word to use) staring down at him with a slight smirk on his face. Red just shrugged, turning his attention towards the window, where the snow was slowly falling outside. He'd seen the same sights over and over again for years up on , but somehow it didn't feel the same. This time it was more calming than anything; it wasn't anything like the cruel, harsh blizzards that hit the mountain, but just a light falling of the snow that brushed against the window. Red kept asking himself why the snowfall was so drastically different; it made no sense to him.

"It's 'cause of climate differences, dummy." Green answered his unspoken question, lightly flicking him on the forehead. "Plus there's the fact that you were on top of a fucking mountain, so harsh blizzards and everything else would be expected."

_But it's not like you need to worry about that anymore, huh? _

"So it's not the cruel fate of the goddess of the winter winds?" Green stared at him for several seconds, chuckling upon realizing what he meant. Another sight that was so unnatural for Red to see—for Green to do—but was completely normal (and possibly attractive, if you get it) at the same time.

"Dude, I told you not to read those."

"You didn't say I couldn't look at the summary." Red replied nonchalantly. Green clicked his tongue after a few seconds, looking as if he'd just remembered something important.

"Speaking of summaries," He mumbled, leaning back on the couch. "There's still that one on the evolutionary thesis I have to do…" Evolutionary thesis? Red shook his head, giving up on all means of figuring out what in the world that was. Probably something he didn't need to know, like many other things the Gym Leader had sputtered and argued about over the phone.

Just recently, Red had found out about the Unova region—which Green had told him about, dumbstruck that he had never asked before—and was particularly confused about the massive extent of Pokémon; it was much more than the 151 inhabiting Kanto.

The world was a confusing one, indeed.

Red didn't mind not knowing that much about the other regions in the world, or anything else, really. He mostly relied on his rival telling him all of the basic information he needed to know, although sometimes there were questions even he couldn't answer.

He remembered reading about the possibility of parallel worlds when he was little, worlds that without Pokémon in it; they had to survive without them. The people in those books would use things like guns, knives, bats, anything to live on. They had trains and cars, things called _presidents. _It all amazed him, how much the world could change if there wasn't any Pokémon in existence, if they were simply fiction; creations of people's imaginations.

The world was a strange one.

Red shook his head again, trying to clear his head.

_Inhale, exhale. _

He quietly sat up, frowning upon the sight of Green sleeping; hearing his quiet, ragged breaths. Nearly ten minutes had passed without him knowing; ten minutes well spent (for him, anyways). Red took the opportunity, separating the distance between them as he carefully climbed on top of the latter, inching his face closer until their foreheads softly collided. Red tensed, hesitating before pressing his lips against Green's; he quickly pulled back when he felt his rival kiss him back.

"Mornin'." Green grinned sheepishly, ignoring the fact that Red's cheeks were now rosy and was giving him the most terrifying glare possible (which is never good). He pulled the former champion closer so that the latter's head rested on Green's chest.

"H-hey—"

"Wouldn't want you climbing on me again, hmm?" He brushed is lips against Red's forehead, ruffling his raven locks.

"'Night," Green yawned, closing his eyes; a few seconds later, he was sound asleep. Red tried his best not to move around, but soon after he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Good night," he whispered. Red closed his eyes and slept; dreamless.

The residence was completely silent; calm and serene like it was supposed to be.

Was it?

* * *

**Let's not forget the fact that Eevee and Pikachu are there...**

**Actually, here:**

**_Red woke up with a start._**

**_"Shit! I think we left Eevee and Pikachu outside!" _**

**Just a note, all of the chapter titles are actual books; go check 'em out if you want.**

**The next chapter is already written out (sort of) in my notebook, so all I have to do now is type it.**

**Please look out for any mistakes, please-  
(Fixed the little error I made at the end; to be honest, I was confused myself, heh. Thanks to the anon who spotted it!)**

**Thanks! **

**- Turtles **


End file.
